redgreenfandomcom-20200215-history
The Infantile Years
The Red Green Show: The Infantile Years is a DVD box set of the first three seasons of The Red Green Show. It consists of nine DVDs. Season 1 Disc 1 *The Big Inboard: The men build an outboard motor with a V8 engine. *The Elvis Sighting: Elvis at Possum Lake? *The UFO: Handyman tips & a UFO. *The Treasure Hunt: The Guys at Possum Lodge go on a Treasure Hunt. *Practical Joke Week: Prank week at the Lodge. *Home Barber-Kit: It's haircuts for everyone! *He-Man Contest: The boys hold a He-Man contest. *Guest Elephant: Red has a disturbing experience with an elephant. Disc 2 *Exotic Dancer: Moose visit an exotic dancer. *Lost Toupee: Old Man Sedgewick loses his hairpiece. *Talent Show: The lodge holds a talent contest. *Problem Outhouse: Outhouse troubles at the lodge! Uh oh. *Whittling Contest: Sharp knives & very male egos. *Wind-Powered Boat: The gang builds a boat. *Hot Water Bottle: Blowing up a hot water bottle. *Lodge Visitor: An unexpected guest causes a ruckus at the lodge. Disc 3 *Gun Powder Shakes: Special spices = explosive taste! *Safety Week: It's safety week up at the lodge. *Bad Chili: There's a running show in the recipe... *Water Tower: The gang builds a water tower. *Jet-Ski: The guys are mesmerized by a Jet-Ski on the lake. *New Well: The guys try to dig a well. *Canoe Jousting: On Possum Lake, a new sport is born. *Water Slide: The gang construct a water slide. Season 2 Disc 4 *The Putter Attack: Bob hits Helmut on the head! *Doc's Loan: Doc gets 500 bucks from Helmut, who is big & strong & upset. *Missing: Eddie loses his Robert Goulet records. *The Receipt-A-Thon: The taxman cometh. *The Sing Along Machine: Eddie gets electrocuted by a karaoke machine, with hilarious results! *Bear!!!: A male bear attacks some of the lodge members, but not because it's hungry... *The Bad Check-Up: Glen is denied RV insurance. *The Four-Man Raft: Murray makes an interesting business deal. Disc 5 *Skeet Golf: Bob & Helmut ruin Glen's RV. *The Broken Water Pump: Water, water, everywhere & not a thought to think. *The Illegal Clubs: Bob buys questionable golf clubs. *Animals in the Attic: Eddie befriends a raccoon... *The Party Boat Sank: Glen tries to convince the guys that they should get a 'Party RV'. *The Food Club: Eddie quits after arguing with Douglas. *The Fish Locator: Glen makes a purchase he can't pay for... In money, that is. *The Bent Canoe: Helmut destroys the lodge's canoe. Classic. Disc 6 *Job Security: Noel gets replaced by Helmut. *Noel's Stag: The gang has a stag party for Noel. *Bob's Birthday: A surprise birthday party goes awry. *The Sudsy Lake: Possum Lake is covered in pink foam. *The Gun Mishap: Noel shoots Murray by accident. *The Double Date: Glen & Helmut go on a double date. *The Florida Trip: The guys plan a trip to Florida sans Glen. *Not One Fish: Is there a conspiracy to kill all the fish in Possum Lake? Season 3 Disc 7 *Maple Syrup: The guys collect sap via Russian war surplus. * ...working here See Also *The Toddlin' Years *The Delinquent Years *The Midlife Crisis Years *The Geezer Years *Stuffed and Mounted *Season DVDs Category:DVD Releases